Thomas
Storyline Thomas is a tank engine who lives on the Island of Sodor, along with his railway friends. He often pulls his own coaches Annie and Clarabel. Sees the narrow gauge engines. or sometimes deals with Troublesome Trucks, He has his own branch line which is owned by The Fat Controller, also known as Sir Topham Hatt. His arch-nemesis is Devious Diesel. Thomas is apt to get into trouble by trying too hard to be, in his words, a "really useful engine," attempting to do things that are best left to bigger engines. Other members of Sir Topham Hatt's railway include junior engine Percy, Thomas' best friend, who is always willing to help, and big engine Gordon -- the fastest and most powerful member of the team -- who uses his superior strength to help the smaller engines get out of trouble. Also See *Jack and the Sodor Construction Company *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! (2005) *Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery (2008) *Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails (2009) *Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels (2011) *Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) *Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway (2013) *Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) *Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) *Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) *Thomas & Friends: The Great Race (2016) *Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (2017) *Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (2018) TV Show Intro Thomas and friends Season 2 Original Intro|link=http://soundeffects.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thomas_and_friends_Season_2_Original_Intro Thomas and Friends - Intro Season 8-10 Season 13 Thomas & Friends Intro Thomas and Friends™ - Season 19 Intro (HD) Sound Effects Used Original Series (1984-2003) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - OLD CAR, HAND AIR HORN *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 01 (Heard once in "Bertie's Chase" and "Better Late Than Never" and heard twice in "Horrid Lorry.") *Sound Ideas, TRUCK, HORN, AIR - 2 BLASTS 01 *Sound Ideas, TRUCK, HORN, AIR - TWO BLASTS FORD 02 (Heard once in "Double Teething Troubles." and often in "The Fogman.") (Originally used as Derek's horn.) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 (Heard 3 times in "Thomas, Percy and the Squeak" in the US and the International versions. Alicia Botti screams like this when she is scared of a mouse inside Annie and Clarabel.) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 03 (Heard once in "Thomas, Percy and the Squeak." Alicia Botti screams only when she is scared of a mouse inside Annie & Clarabel.) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 04 (Heard once in "Thomas, Percy and the Squeak." Alicia Botti screams only when she is scared of a mouse inside Annie & Clarabel.) *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - ADULT CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Baa!") *Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD (Heard once in "Bye George!".) *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - VARIOUS SNORTS, GROWLS, TRUMPETS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Henry and the Elephant.") *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Saved from Scrap.") *Sound Ideas, WIND - EERIE WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "Haunted Henry.") *Sound Ideas, BOAT, TUG - AIR HORN: THREE BLASTS, MARINE *Sound Ideas, Fireworks - Mortars Launching Fireworks Into Sky, Screamers And Explosions Overhead Ending With Large Bang| * Sound Ideas, Train, Diesel, Passing With Horn Blast, Alarm; Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY (Heard once in a high pitch in "Scaredy Engines.") Sound Ideas, SHIP, HORN - SHIPS HORN, 1 LONG BLAST, CLOSE, ALARM, DIGIFFECTS Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS (Used from seasons 4-7, heavy use for nighttime.) *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - WILD MAGIC HARP, 01 (Heard once in "Percy and the Haunted Mine.") *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - WILD MAGIC HARP, 02 (Heard twice in "Percy and the Haunted Mine.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN, ALARM, DIGIFFECTS (Heard once in "Put Upon Percy.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - ENGLISH STEAM LOCOMOTIVE WHISTLE: SHORT TOOT (Used for Emily's whistle.) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - ENGINE WHISTLE (GWR) 01 (Used as Spencer's whistle.) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - ENGINE WHISTLE (GWR) 02 (Used as Spencer's whistle.) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - ENGINE WHISTLE (LMS) 01 (Used as Arthur's whistle.) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - ENGINE WHISTLE (LMS) 02 (Used as Murdoch's whistle.) *Sound Ideas, WOOD, BREAK - BREAKING WOOD, WITH CROWBAR- CREAKING, DIGIFFECTS *Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON (Heard once in "Horrid Lorry." and "Percy's Chocolate Crunch.") Heard in a Low Pitch *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHORT IMPACT CRASH, (Heard once in "It's Only Snow.") *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - CRASHY AUTO LANDING, (Heard from seasons 3-7) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in a low pitch in "Lady Hatt's Birthday Party.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING (Heard once in "Duncan Gets Spooked.") *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - CRASHES AND ROLLS DOWN EMBANKMENT (Heard once in "The Flying Kipper.") *Sound Ideas, Train, Diesel, Arriving With Horn, Alarm; *Sound Ideas, Whistle, Factory - Steam Whistle, One Blast, Industry Whistles; Factory and Industrial Equipment (Used as Smudger and Stepney's whistles.) *Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER, (Heard once in "Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, BRAKE - BRAKES SQUEAL (Used from Season 1-3.) *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - VARIOUS SNORTS, GROWLS, TRUMPETS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Henry and the Elephant.") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 01 (Heard once in "Lady Hatt's Birthday Party.") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 03 (Heard once in "Percy's Chocolate Crunch" in a low pitch and "The Spotless Record" in a normal pitch.) *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 07 (Heard once in "The Spotless Record.") *Hollywoodedge, Goat Single Short Ble AT044603 (Heard once in "Edward, Gordon and Henry.") *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 *Hollywoodedge, Cans Crash Floor Rol CRT033403 (Heard once in "Paint Pots and Queens.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 (Heard once in "No Sleep for Cranky.") *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 (Heard once in "Special Funnel.") *Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 (Heard once in "Paint Pots and Queens," "James and the Queen of Sodor" and "The Spotless Record," and heard three times in "Percy's Chocolate Crunch.") *Hollywoodedge, Man Laughs Hard Stea CRT022801 (Heard once in "Make Someone Happy.") *Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 (Heard in "Thomas Gets Bumped," "Trust Thomas," "Mavis," "Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party," "All At Sea," and "Bulgy.") *Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 *Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015801 (Heard often when an engine stops in Seasons 4-7.) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "Bulldog.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Toby's Discovery.") *Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 (Heard once in a low pitch in "Faulty Whistles," heard in a high pitch in "Gordon and the Gremlin" and heard twice in "Percy Gets It Right" in a normal pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Air Brake Hiss Truck PE079201 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 (Heard once in "Trucks!") *Hollywoodedge, Crash Car Flip Imp Rol PE111501 (Heard from Season 4-7. Used often for crashes.) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Train Car Mix PE111601 (Heard once in "Trucks!" on opposite audio channels.) *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127201 (Heard in "Duncan Gets Spooked.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in "3 Cheers for Thomas.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Rusty to the Rescue.") *Hollywoodedge, Whistles Multiple Sh PE164001 (Heard once in "Heroes.") *Hollywoodedge, Crane Interior Engin PE197901 *Hollywoodedge, Metal Debris StressC PE285001 *Hollywoodedge, Metal Crashes Variou TE022801 *Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 (Heard once in "Faulty Whistles.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpet Gro AT044102 (Heard once in "Henry and the Elephant.") *Hollywoodedge, Car Crash SS010101 (Heard from Season 4-6. Used often for crashes.) *Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Roll 1 SS010201 (Heard once in "James and the Trouble With Trees.") *Hollywoodedge, Metal Scrapes 1 SS010301 (Heard in "Trucks.") *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Head Bonk Twe SS016801 (Heard once in "Faulty Whistles.") *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Bus Idling and Taking Off *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Glass Shatter (Heard three times in "Thomas, Percy and the Squeak.") *HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Crowd Cheering and Whooping *H-B VERY LONG SLIDE WHISTLE UP (Heard once in "Train Stops Play.") *DISNEY BIG JUNK CRASH (Heard once in "A Scarf For Percy," "Thomas Gets Bumped," "James Goes Buzz Buzz," "Oliver Owns Up," & "Heroes.") *STEAM LOCOMOTIVE BRAKES SCREAMING (Very occasionally used throughout Season 5-7.) New Series (2004-2008) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - OLD CAR, HAND AIR HORN *Sound Ideas, TRUCK, HORN, AIR - TWO BLASTS 01 (Used as Salty's horn.) *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Thomas and the Toy Workshop.") *Sound Ideas, COUNTRY, DAY - BIRDS, CRICKETS, STEADY BREEZE, AMBIENCE (Heard once in "Thomas and the Firework Display.") *Sound Ideas, BELL, SHIP - LARGE BRASS SHIP'S BELL: SINGLE RING (Heard often in a high pitch in "Duncan Drops a Clanger.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, DISTANT, LONG BLAST 02 (Heard once in "Edward Strikes Out.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, DIESEL - TRAIN, DIESEL, FREIGHT, LONG, PASSING, DIGIFFECTS (Heard once in "Halloween.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS (Heard once in "Flower Power.") *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Stead PE033301(Heard in "Thomas, Emily and the Snowplow", "Thomas and the Toy Shop", "Keeping Up with James", and "Flatbeds Of Fear".) *Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 or HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Lincoln Town Car Tires Skids (Heard once in "Percy's New Whistle.") *Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073601 (Heard once in "Percy's New Whistle.") *Hollywoodedge, Air Brake Hiss Truck PE079201 *Hollywoodedge, Air Horn Blasts Truck PE079601 (Heard once in "Percy's New Whistle.") *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110501 (Heard once in "Fearless Freddie.") *Hollywoodedge, Crash Car Flip Imp Rol PE111501 (Used often for crashes.) *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 (Heard once in "Thomas and the Tuba.") *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127201 (Heard once in "Thomas' Tricky Tree.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in "Thomas and the Toy Shop.") *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "Thomas and the Lighthouse.") *Hollywoodedge, Crane Interior Engin PE197901 *Hollywoodedge, Truck Air Horn Numero PE270701 (Heard often in "Thomas' Day Off.") (Used as Dennis' horn) *Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 (Heard once in "Thomas and the Circus.") *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Bellow Mul AT042302 (Heard twice in "Wharf and Peace.") *Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052406 (Heard twice in "Thomas and the Runaway Car.") *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 (Heard once in "Thomas and the Runaway Car.") *Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015801 (Heard often when an engine stops in Seasons 8-12) *Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 (Heard once in the season 8-12 intro.) *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Glass Shatter (Heard once in "Thomas and the Lighthouse.") *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Bus Idling and Taking Off *HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Crowd Cheering and Whooping *STEAM LOCOMOTIVE BRAKES SCREAMING (Very occasionally used throughout Season 8-12.) New CGI Series (2010-Present) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 04 (Heard in "Mucking About.") *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, SHOCKED 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS (Heard three times in "The Phantom Express." and once in "A Shed for Edward.") *Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 (Heard once in "Number One Engine.") *Sound Ideas, SCREAM: MALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR *Sound Ideas, TRUCK, HORN, AIR - TWO BLASTS 01 (Used as Salty's horn.) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, HORN - DIESEL LOCOMOTIVE ENGINE: SOUND HORN, LONG (Heard from season 14-present (Used as Diesel's horn.) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard in "The 3 Steam Engines Gruff" and "Forever and Ever".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Unscheduled Stops.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, LOON - COMMON LOON: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Henry in the Dark.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard in "No Snow for Thomas," "Helping Hiro" and "Three Steam Engines Gruff.") *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE, HEAVY, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Over the Hill.") *Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION (Heard once in "Sodor Surprise Day.") *Sound Ideas, INDUSTRY, HYDRAULIC - ELECTRIC HYDRAULIC MACHINE: UP FULL, FACTORY (Heard in a normal pitch and a high pitch in "P.A. Problems.") *Sound Ideas, COUNTRY, DAY - BIRDS, CRICKETS, STEADY BREEZE, AMBIENCE (Heard in "Percy's New Friends.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 05 *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, DISTANT, LONG BLAST 02 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Heard once in "The 3 Steam Engines Gruff" and "The Railcar and the Coaches.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Rosie is Red.") *Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 (Heard three times in "Thomas and the Monkey Palace.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, LOON - SINGLE LOON: WARBLE CALLS, ANIMAL 01 (Heard in "Henry in the Dark," in a low pitch.) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CROSSING BELL - RAILROAD CROSSING BELL: RINGING 02 (Heard once in "Cautious Connor," and "Hugo and the Airship," and many more.) *Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 (Heard once in "Up, Up and Away!") *Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 05 (Heard once in "Up, Up and Away!") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 01 (Heard once in "Runaway Truck.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP (Heard once in "Trusty Trunky.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, (Heard once in "Unscheduled Stops.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "A Shed for Edward.") *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: RELIEVED 'AAHH', REACTION 01 *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard in "Two Wheels Good", "The Truth About Toby", and "Three Steam Engines Gruff") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - SMALL BELL CHIME, SINGLE HIT, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, IDEA, ACCENT 02 (Heard once in "Henry Gets the Express") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard three times in "Not Now, Charlie!" "Thomas' Animal Ark" and once in "Emily Saves the World.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Honks Blows PE024901 (Heard twice in "Not Now, Charlie!") *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 or Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Stead PE033301 (Heard in "Flatbeds of Fear.") *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 (Heard once in the Mr. Perkins' Storytime segment, "Thomas Comes to Breakfast".) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901 (Heard once in "Thomas and the Rubbish Train".) *Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small 2 Impc PE112001 (Heard once in "School of Duck", in slow motion and a low pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in "Mike's Whistle".) *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard various times in "Thomas the Babysitter".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard once in "The Missing Breakdown Train".) *Hollywoodedge, Chickens Clucks Farm AT084301 (Heard once in "Trusty Trunky.") *Hollywoodedge, Air Brake Hiss Truck PE079301 (Heard once in "Unscheduled Stops".) *Hollywoodedge, Train Long From Dista PE064401 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 *Hollywoodedge, Sirens Close Perspec TE041701 (Heard once in "Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks".) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (Heard once in "Trusty Trunky.") *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041501 (Heard once in "Toby's New Whistle.") *Hollywoodedge, Cow Moo SS022201 (Heard once in "Toad's Adventure.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 (Heard once in "The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor.") *Hollywoodedge, Federal Air Horn Sire PE080701 (Used for Fiery Flynn's siren) (8th horn only) *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Bus Idling and Taking Off *HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Crowd Cheering and Whooping *Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015801 (Heard often when an engine stops in Seasons 13-present.) Image Gallery See Thomas & Friends/Image Gallery Audio Samples External links *Wikipedia *IMDB *Behind The Voice Actors *TTTE Wikia *tvtropes.org Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Good TV Shows Category:TV Ratings: TV-Y Category:Shows That Use SCREAM, FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use Gusts Heavy Cold Wind Category:Shows That Use Giggling Two Children Category:Shows That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Category:Shows That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Use CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 Category:Shows That Use Bird Duck Quacks Clos Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Use CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use Single Frog Croak Cl Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 05 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 26 Category:Shows That Don't Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - THIN RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - SINGLE GROWL, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Shows That Don't Use BEAR - LOUD ROAR, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Shows That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Category:Shows That Don't Use Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Category:Shows That Don't Use High Pitched Whistl Category:Shows That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Shows That Use BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT Category:Hows That Don't Use Sky Rocket Loud High Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR Category:Shows That Use Wilhelm Scream Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR Category:Shows That Don't Use SCREAM - MALE: SHORT HORROR SCREAM, HUMAN 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - EXCITED COWBOY YELPING Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - SINGLE WHINNY, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ Category:Shows That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE